descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos De Vil
Carlos Oscar De Vil is a tritagonist in Descendants ''and Descendants 2, also a major character in ''Descendants 3. He is the son of Cruella De Vil. He was first introduced in Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel and appeared as the bully target of Jay and Mal. Raised to believe that dogs are vicious animals, Carlos used to have an irrational fear towards canines. Everything changed when Carlos arrived to Auradon and met a real dog, Dude, which the two soon became inseparable. Background Information Personality Carlos is one of the nicer VKs and is rarely seen doing anything bad. Having been treated as a slave for a long time, he is obedient and dislikes the idea of going against authority. He tends to follow what his mother tells him to and what his friends do. His mother claims he was a follower rather than a leader, and Carlos longed to prove her wrong. Being younger and physically weaker than the rest of his class, Carlos was often target to the bullies. Despite being looked down by the majority, Carlos has shown to be a lot smarter than them. He is a true tech prodigy, having had worked feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs ― on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs. Cruella raised Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, Carlos had an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude, the school mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond. Carlos cares about his friends deeply and sees them as his older siblings. Evie was the first person that he ever considered as a friend. The two grew closer after Carlos rescued Evie from the trap that Mal built. In Descendants 2, Carlos noticed that something was troubling Mal and requested the rest of his friends to sit down and have a talk, even though he didn't know how to start a "girl talk." He is extremely supportive of all his friends, and even calls them his family. One of Carlos's greatest attributes is his character. He is extremely loyal, willing to follow his friends (family) wherever they go. He is honest, admits when he feels down, very clever, witty, and asks for advice when he needs it. He keeps the team together, and tries his best to be helpful to the others. Carlos is fun-loving, and holds good clothing styles. And as most would say, very good-looking. Physical Appearance Carlos is a male teen of a pale complexion with freckles all over his skin. Following his mother's black and white pattern, Carlos has white hair with black roots. His style mainly consists of colors black, white, and red. Like the majority of the inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost, the fabric of his clothes are, or at least resembles leather. He often wears shorts accompanied with a pair of dark red boots. In Descendants and Descendants: Wicked World, Carlos had a black shirt with streaks of white. Outside, he wore jacket of long red sleeves, the right side is white while the left side is black, the collar is made of fake fur and on the back it has his own crest of crossed bones. His shorts repeat the same black and white pattern as his jacket. For accessories, Carlos had on his right hip a fake fur that resembles a black tail with white tip. He also wore a pair of red fingerless gloves. In Descendants 2, Carlos had changed his appearance since the last time we saw him. His hair has grown out longer on the right side, and has been parted on the left. His clothes have changed to different patterns: his jacket has different shades of red, black, and white; his emblem is on the back of his jacket. He wears a small leather bag that lies against his right hip with his emblem on it. His undershirt is red, with a white, torn T-shirt over it, with the jacket on top. He wears black studded fingerless gloves. He wears his usual shorts with a red sash that ties around his waist. His shoes are the usual dark red, with fake furs around the ankles. In Descendants 3, Carlos once more changed his appearance. To be added... '' '''Powers and Abilities' Carlos doesn't seem to show any form of power in magic. It also seems that he does not hold any ability to turn into any form of animal. If anything, he has some major advantages over the other VK's: * He is extremely intelligent. Unlike the other VK's, Carlos is very smart, a mathematician, a scientist, an inventor, and an athlete. After all, he was the one who "punched" a hole in the dome. * He has the ability to drive. Unlike a few, Carlos knows how to drive the limo, and is able to travel from Auradon to the Isle. Carlos himself tells the others that he learned how to drive so he could drive his mother around. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a license. * He knows how to "speak" dog. In Wicked World, Carlos hints he is able to speak dog. * Carlos has the potential to create spells, as well as cast them, like Evie and Mal. However, it seems like Carlos avoids using any form of magic, except for the truth gummy. He doesn't seem to like using power, and tends to stick to the internet and online world. * He is a true tech prodigy. Carlos holds the ability to use many forms of technology, like in finding the museum and his 3D printer. He even impresses Chad with his intelligence and technology, which might be one reason why Chad doesn't like the VK's. * He can swim. Unlike Jay and other people of the Isle, Carlos knows how to swim, or at least dog-paddle, as he says, "I can dog-paddle! I'll go!" Weaknesses Carlos holds many strengths, but that doesn't mean that he has no weakness. There are few weaknesses Carlos has, and some of them are just mental: * Carlos tends to become very nervous quickly, which sometimes makes him falter in certain areas. As shown in Isle of The Lost: A Descendants Novel,Carlos recites the periodic table when he gets nervous. Another time he becomes nervous is when he tries several times to ask Jane to go with him to Cotillion. * He doesn't always stand up for himself. As in the movie Descendants, Carlos seems to have trouble standing up for himself. When his mother video chats him, he stands up for Dude, and surprises his mother in the process. In the book Isle of The Lost: A Descendants Novel, Carlos has trouble standing up to Jay and Mal, and is bullied into holding Mal's party, and joining the quest to find the Dragon Eye. He allows the other students to beat him up in a game. * He is physically weaker and younger than the rest. In the book, Carlos is shown to be almost 2 years younger than the rest in school age and age. Due to this, he is not able to fight back against the bullies. * His self-confidence is very low, due to his mother. Cruella constantly tells him that he is useless in everything except chores. She constantly works him like a dog. Because of this, Carlos always kicks himself, and Mal noticed his behavior as well in Isle of The Lost. * He is afraid of heights. 'Roles' Printed Materials ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the book, Carlos is treated badly by his mother and sleeps in her dressing room on the floor, without touching her furs. He is forced to look after and clean her furs, and it is also revealed that she loves her furs more than him, and refers to her car as "her baby." Since he never had anyone to play with, and everyone ignored and bullied him, Carlos never received what he longed to have: love. Cruella tortured him with chores and the thought of dogs, while Mal and Jay bullied him into holding a party. Reza, his rival in school, takes a vial out of the lab, and Carlos himself admits that Reza hates him. In the book, Carlos seems to be the one everyone beats p, as he tells Evie he is beat up in "games." At Evie's 6th birthday party, Carlos is given a cat named Beelzebub, a kitten from Lucifer's litter. Thanks to "Bee," Carlos was given affection and love, and was able to push through many hard times that were yet to come over the course of the years. Years later, Carlos rescues Evie from his mother's closet and helps her escape the bear traps. As a result, the two begin to bond together and grow closer throughout the course of the books. Evie tries to cheer Carlos up about his bedroom, but Carlos objects, saying his mother keeps him away from her furs. When Evie offers to give him an old comforter, Carlos didn't believe that a Villain Kid would offer such a thing; Evie herself felt awkward, and didn't know what to say. Carlos tells her that "no one's ever cared whether I'm warm or not." Having never had any form of comfort, Carlos asks if she has a pillow, regrets asking, and then tries to cover it up by claiming he has had one before. Even as both felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable, both felt something different inside, and we are given a glimpse that VK's can feel different emotions. With other things that are not related to his house, Carlos is incredibly smart and enjoys science and creating inventions, and refers to himself as a nerd. He has a tree-house where he keeps his inventions and chemicals, as he fears his mother will create hair products. He also has Jace and Harry, the sons of Jasper and Horace, as his "minions", though they are not truly his friends since Cruella forces them to hang out together. He gets beaten up and pushed around in school. Carlos was also the one responsible for making a hole in the dome briefly when he was testing his invention, which would cause Maleficent's staff to gain its magic back as a result. It also lets him watch Disney Channel sitcoms like ''Dog with a Blog, Liv and Maddie, and Mighty Med while the dome is open. After Mal and Jay force Evie to help them retrieve it, she also convinces Carlos to reluctantly join the quest. Though the group fail when the staff is unable to retain any magic, Carlos is finally accepted by Mal and Jay, beginning the four's friendship. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Readers pick up right where the movie left off: the VK's enjoying their new reformed life in Auradon Prep. Carlos is first introduced as the student who spends his time in library after school and likes to work in the dark. However, he is first seen working on finding the culprit of sending him an email to return to the Isle. Mal and Evie join him, and both state they also received messages telling them the same thing. When Evie suggests that their parents are behind the scheme, Carlos worries and begins to search urgently. He manages to hack the system on his computer by guessing the code- D-A-L-M-A-T-I-A-N-S. He unlocks the Dark Net, a form of internet that allows villains to communicate secretly. Carlos becomes frightened, and tells the others that he will work on obtaining more information about the Dark Net. Later, Carlos is running across the Tourney field to find Mal and Evie. He lunges into the girl's dorm, only to find the door open, and tumbles to the ground front forward. Evie and Mal help him up, and Carlos rushingly tells them he found some important news. He pulls up a tab with their pictures on it, with red X's across them. He tells them he found out a secret message, and translates for them. Apparently the secret meeting is on Saturday at 11:59 PM, before the New Moon rises. Jay joins them a few minutes later, and suggests planning a way to get back to the Isle without being noticed. Together, the 4 VK's make a plan. Jay states that he and Carlos must play in the Tourney game on Saturday, and Evie has a dance plan that has to go through as well. The 4 make a plan to compete and go to the dance, while also being able to leave for the Isle later that night. Carlos and Jay would act to be a chauffeur and bodyguard, while Mal and Evie would pretend to be Lonnie and Audrey. Carlos and Jay win the game, though Ben is absent due to King duties. Afterwards, the 4 go to the dance, and spend some time there so others know they are present. Mal eventually gets Jay to follow through with the plan, and goes to find Carlos. Carlos is dancing with Jane when Jay comes to find him. When Jay tells him he's not feeling well, Carlos almost forgets the plan but saves it at the last minute. He says he doesn't feel well either, clutches his middle, pretends to be in great pain, and tells Jane he is sorry. Both he and Jay make it out of the ballroom and make a beeline for the limo. When Evie and Mal join them, Evie asks Jay how he knows how to drive. When Jay admits he can't, Carlos tells him to switch places. Mal asks him how he knows how to drive, and Carlos says he is self-taught. Ben arrives coming back from Camelot and finds Mal and the others leaving. When he sees what is going on, he asks why Mal and Evie look like Lonnie and Audrey and why Carlos is driving. Ben says he is not mad, but is questioning Carlos driving without a license, Jay tricking Jordan out of the keys, and Mal and Evie pretending to be someone else. He lets them go reluctantly, fearing for their safety, but knows they need to go. Carlos drives to to Isle with the others, but he crashes the car when trying to find a place to hide the limo. They are okay, but they lose to remote to the dome, causing them to worry. After they change, the 4 went separate ways to find their parents. Carlos heads to Castle Across The Way with Evie to find their parents. When Castle Across The Way is deserted, they try Hell Hall. But once more the house is empty. Later Carlos and Evie meet up with Mal and Maddy to eat at the Slop Shop. Later, Carlos, Evie, and Mal meet up with Jay, who was waiting for the Anti-heroes meeting to begin. During the meeting, the 4 learn that their parents are in the Endless Catacombs of Doom, and are looking for their talismans. After the meeting, Carlos and Jay obtain more information about the talismans. Mal had left the meeting, being tricked into following Maddy. Evie follows her, to make sure she is okay. Carlos and Jay are unaware of their absence. When Evie comes back to find Carlos and Jay, Mal is surrounded by a group of VK's who are angry. Mal is thrown off the port, right into the ocean. Carlos is the only one who could swim out of Jay and Evie. He jumps into to ocean to save Mal, while Jay and Evie draw away the crocodiles. Carlos is able to save Mal, and the group meet up at Mal's former home. Carlos shows up wearing a yellow and purple sweater and shorts that were too big for him. The next morning, Carlos and the other Anti-heroes find a hole that leads into the Catacombs. They enter the Catacombs and begin to search for the talismans. After Evie and Jay find and conquer their talismans, Carlos has to face his. His talisman forms a picture of his mother holding her Ring of Envy. Carlos is deathly scared, and almost lets his mind and fear get the better of him. But, he listens to his heart, and manages to take the ring away from his mother. The ring tempts Carlos to use it to destroy his mother, but his heart is better than that, and he resists the temptation. Much later, Carlos and the others make their way out the Catacombs. Together with his friends, Carlos is able to defeat Madam Mim. He returns to Auradon Prep on Sunday with his friends, and hangs out with Jane afterwards. The book closes with Carlos stating, "I don't feel like a hero." But Mal ends the book saying to remember what Yen Sid said, "We are the villains you root for in the story." Rise of The Isle of The Lost: A Descendants Novel To be Added... Films ''Descendants In the film ''Descendants, Cruella forces Carlos to help touch up her roots, fluff up her fur, and scrape the bunions from her feet. This makes Carlos consider that heading to Auradon wouldn't be so bad, but Cruella uses his fear of canines as a way to control him. While in the limo headed to Auradon, Carlos takes a liking to chocolate. When they first meet Doug, he seems to have trouble remembering the names of the Seven Dwarfs, though Carlos seems to know the names of each and reminds Doug of Sneezy. He is the most tech-savvy, as he seems to take a liking to video games and is able to use a computer to locate the museum where the Fairy Godmother's wand is. When Jay causes the alarm to sound, Carlos hears the phone and picks it up; he manages to disable the alarm and make them think it was a system error. The Fairy Godmother assigns Carlos and Jay to sports. While Carlos doesn't seem to do well, Ben offers to help him with this. As he practices sprinting, Carlos gets chased by the campus mutt, Dude. Seeing that Dude isn't vicious, Carlos starts to take a liking to canines, and takes Dude everywhere he goes in the film. During the big game between Sherwood, Jay insists that Carlos play with him, and with his help, the team wins the game. When Cruella sees Dude and calls him an "earmuff," Carlos defends Dude; this is most likely the first time that Carlos has stood up to his mother. He then "burns" her by telling her to "give it a rest" with talking to a toy dog head. In one plan, it is Carlos' job to get into the limo and find the remote that activates the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. At the coronation, when Mal makes a speech on choosing to be good, Carlos is cautious at first, as he is nervous of the anger of their parents. But after being assured, he chooses to be good too. He is last seen dancing with Jane during the coronation party. ''Descendants 2 Now instilled with a burgeoning sense of self-confidence from his new life on Auradon, Carlos has left his wicked ways behind him along with his fear of dogs. With his fellow villain kids and his buddy Dude the dog by his side, he is ready to step up and take on another epic adventure. Carlos returns when Ben realizes Mal is gone he wants to go get her but Mal's friends Evie, Carlos, and Jay want to go to but they have to teach him there is wicked way so they could sneak around the isle without being recognized but soon become face to face with Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil. Descendants: Wicked World Season 1 Carlos returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World and is voiced by Cameron Boyce, who also portrayed him in the live-action film. He appears in "Careful What You Wish For" where he shows up at Mal's tent, moments after she accidentally rubs a lamp that causes herself, Evie, Audrey and Ben to be sent to the Isle of the Lost. He claims that Jay has just given him a smartphone, but is curious where everyone is before taking a selfie of himself. Later in "Spirit Day", Mal and Evie try out for cheerleading and accidentally chant a spell that causes everyone to behave like dogs, minus Carlos. He reveals to Mal that he has the ability to speak dog, since he is the son of Cruella De Vil. Rather than immediately helping Mal, he decides to take pictures of Jay acting like a dog. Mal then gives him the spellbook to help her translate the reverse spell to Canine. When he does, Jay is not happy about the pictures and Ben allows him to chase Carlos across the field. In "Neon Lights Out", Carlos and Jay arrive to explain that they got their carpet ride stolen. When Audrey notices they look roughed up, Carlos explains he didn't get a chance to pick up his tux, which he describes as being white with large Dalmatian spots and calls it "Dog-Mazing". The scene continues in "Hooked On Ben". While C. J. Hook explains what she's been doing in Auradon, Carlos mimics her while she's not looking, and after CJ flees, Carlos joins the others for the group selfie. Season 2 In "Pair of Sneakers", Carlos and Jay are busy practicing for a tournament, where Carlos seems to be explaining the concept of baseball to Jay, based on hearing that "You get rewarded for stealing a base." Carlos swears on his mother's coat that he is telling the truth. In "Talking Heads", Carlos is the first to defend Mal when Audrey accuses her of still being evil, and while everybody starts arguing, he tries to calm everyone down. He is then placed under a spell, along with everyone else, by Mal, forcing him to dance. Jay realizes that eating is able to break Mal's spell. In "Steal Away", Carlos, Jay, and Evie confront Mal on how she is behaving, after learning that she stole Jafar's staff from the Museum of Cultural History. Carlos is the first to suspect that a jewel, which Freddie Facilier gave Mal, is cursed. He also suspects that the jewel is what's forcing Mal to act evil, but he doesn't think Freddie knew of the curse. Mal apologizes with Carlos, Jay, and Evie, forgiving her as she was under the influence of a curse. Though Jafar's staff is still in possession of Zevon, the son of Yzma. In "Evil Among Us", Carlos, Jay, Freddie and Jane are rushing to the Jewel-bilee as they are late; however, they notice Zevon trying to break into the throne room, where the jewels for the Jewel-bilee are stored. Carlos calls out to Zevon, who reveals himself to them, though Carlos,Freddie,and Jay seem to react to Zevon more with irritation than shock. This continues in "Options Are Shrinking", where Carlos asks how Zevon was able to get off the Isle of the Lost. Zevon explains that he was able to slip through in the short time that the shield was open, when Mal was retrieving her birthright jewel. Carlos brings up that Zevon would've had to swim all the way to Auradon, but Zevon explains that CJ was able to pick him up in her rowboat. When he learns that Zevon plans to take control of Auradon, Carlos rolls his eyes in doubt at this, but questions Zevon as to why. When Zevon explains his motives, Carlos, Jay, Freddie and Jane try to tackle Zevon, but one of his potions causes them to run backwards. Though they are able to counter this by running backwards towards the villain. Zevon uses another potion to cause them to spin on the spot, and then to shrink them down and imprison them in Jordan's genie lamp,along with CJ commenting how particularly little Carlos is. Their confrontation, however, did buy enough time, so by the time Zevon gets into the throne room, the jewels have already been taken to the Jewel-bilee. In "Trapped", Carlos seems to show that he is claustrophobic while trapped in the lamp. However, Freddie notes that because of their size, the inside of the lamp is larger than his dorm room. When Jane expresses concern that they will be missing the Jewel-bilee, Carlos compliments how she looks. When Jay makes a crack about Carlos' size, Carlos tries to make a comeback but has issues in trying to think of one. When Jane tries to make some floating stairs using pillows and chairs, Carlos comments how "cool" it is. This affects Jane's concentration, causing the table he is on to turn into an inflatable kiddie pool. When Jay comments, "Nice," it then causes the table to turn to ice, which then causes Carlos to slip, breaking Jane's concentration and causing the floating stairs to collapse with Jay landing on Carlos. In "United We Stand", Carlos, along with the others trapped in the lamp, are able to escape when the lamp is knocked from Jordan's hands (Jordan not realizing that they're inside). While still shrunk, they are able to trip one of Zevon's puppet soldiers, which in turn causes a domino effect on some other puppets. Zevon is defeated and Carlos joins the celebration while Mal announces that the Jewel-bilee is back on, even though he, Jay, Jane, and Freddie are still shrunk. In "Celebration", Carlos comments how Mal returned him, Freddie, Jane, and Jay to their normal sizes, though Jay asks, "Why he still small?" He is then presented with his jewel by Ben, with Carlos announcing, "I'd like to say a few words...Yes!" before he calls for the others to put their jewels together so the Jewel-bilee celebration can begin. Songs ''Descendants Group songs Rotten-to-the-Core13.jpg|"Rotten to the Core" Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 5.jpg|"Set It Off" Descendants 2 Group songs Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (14).png|"Ways to Be Wicked" (with Mal, Jay, and Evie) ItsGoinDown - 09.jpg |"It's Goin' Down" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Uma, Harry, and Gil) YouAndMe - 21.jpg|"You and Me" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, and Ben ChillinLikeAVillain - 03.jpg|"Chillin' Like a Villain" (With Jay, Carlos and Ben) Kiss The Girl.png|"Kiss the Girl" (With Mal, Carlos, Jay, Uma and Harry Descendants 3 Group Songs Good_to_be_Bad-D3.jpg|"Good to Be Bad" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Dizzy, and Celia) Descendants3Soundtrack.JPG|"VK Mashup" (with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Evie) D3_Late_July_Stills_04.jpg|"Night Falls" (with Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, Harry, and Gil) D3_Late_July_Stills_16.jpg|"Break This Down" (with Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Celia, Jane, and Doug) Descendants3Soundtrack.JPG|"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Uma, Harry, Audrey, Celia) Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia *Carlos, Mal, Jay, Evie, Ben and Jane are the only characters to appear in every installment of Descendants franchise. *He is the first Descendant in all the franchise to have a first name, middle name and surname. There are only two other characters with a middle name: Mal (Bertha) and Ben (Florian). And there is only one character with a surname: Chad Charming. However it is speculated that Mal's last name is Faery. *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond for both movies. *Carlos' Tourney number is 101, a reference to ''101 Dalmatians, the film his mother is from. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. The novel, "Isle of the Lost" reveals him to be two years younger than everyone in his level at school, including Mal, Evie, and Jay. *Like Jafar, he finds his mother's talking to her stuffed dog head to be extremely irritating. *Evie was his first real friend, as she gave Carlos his first pillow. He also considers her to be the sweetest girl he knows. *He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). It was a gift in his baddie bag at Evie's 6th birthday party, and shows him affection his mother doesn't. Given there's no reference in the the film, this is likely a continuity error, or the cat had simply be adopted by someone else due to Cruella. *He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. *He has a cousin named Diego. *Cruella forced him to sleep on a lumpy mattress in her dressing room, which is accessible through her fur coat closet. There is another door which Carlos use to bypass the bear traps security system. *He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). *He re-purposes the various things in the basement (mostly dog stuff from her failed plan) for his science experiments, despite his mother's hysterical reactions to losing mementos of her past. *While on the island, Carlos's mother used him as a slave, forcing him to do several things, even the humiliating act of doing her laundry because she was too lazy to do it herself. **Likely because of this, he would usually hum the tune of Roger's infamous song about her, just for the joy of seeing her go into hysterics because of how much she hates said song. Though Carlos himself does admit that it is catchy. *He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep. *Evie thinks of Carlos as her little brother, saying "it would be tolerable to have a little brother like Carlos". *The only colors that Carlos can be seen wearing (red, black and white) are also his mother's signature color's. Evie's first thought about what it made her think of was a bloody skunk. *In Disney Descendants Yearbook, his "secret wish" is to run a rescue shelter for abused and abandoned animals (and children), while his "not-so-secret wish" is to never see a fur coat or a bunion ever again. **It's revealed that Carlos wants to be a dog walker or an app designer when he grows up. **His favorite class is "History of Woodsmen and Pirates". Stating that there are very few dogs in those subjects(and not too many parents either). **He likes to see D'Artagnan's sword, hat, and boots at the museum. Stating that D'Atragnan was one brave guy and that he really looks up to him. *His mother loves her furs more than she loves him: this is something he knows, but when he is asked it as an answer to cross the bridge in the book, it makes him upset, to the point of almost letting himself and the others fall into darkness. *As said by Cameron Boyce in an interview, he is more "I'm evil, don't hurt me!" and unlike the others does not actually do anything remotely mean-spirited throughout the whole movie and film, except helping with the plan, and perhaps kicking the apples in the first song. Despite this, he is the last to choose good, but this is because of his fear of what their parents may do. *In Trapped, it's revealed Carlos is claustrophobic. *He didn't inherit his mother's hatred of dogs, as he ended up getting to be close friends with Dude. *The actor that plays as Carlos, Cameron Boyce, recently died on July 6, 2019 due to a seizure in his sleep. His parents later revealed that Cameron suffered from epilepsy since age 16; they kept it quiet because they didn't want it to affect Cameron's acting, as he only had seizures while asleep. Appearances Films *''Descendants'' *''Descendants 2'' *''Descendants 3'' ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Descendants 3 Characters Category:Dragon Hall Students Category:Auradon Prep Students